portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 05 - The Trouble with Treebles
Map (image needed) Characters * * * *Acacia (Willow Druid's tree friend) Story '5-1 Tree Troubles' In an unsurprising turn of events, Willow Druid's friend, Acacia, is located somewhere deep in the forest. Enemies * 36 5-1-1 Paths of Glory Our Heroes find that the only trail is also being used by the Hollows for nefarious deeds like walking and being scary. Enemies * 36 5-1-2 Maple Glory Stopping for a drink, our adventurers have time for one moment of peace and many moments of Hollow smashing. Enemies * 37 '5-2 That's Owl Folks!' The party encounter an owl on a bridge, who asks them to turn back. Our heroes decline, citing their heroic nature. Enemies * 37 5-2-1 Owl Get You Next Time! The owl, who our heroes assume built this bridge, could have done a better job of making it Hollow-proof. Enemies * 38 5-2-2 Sign Of the Times Our trailblazers come to a sign in the road that should say "Danger Ahead", but does not. Enemies * 38 '5-3 Son Of A Birch' In which our heroes learn that trees can have faces and also cheat at cards. Enemies * 33 Dialogue * - Huh, it looks like that tree has a face. * - Oh yeah, that's Aspen. He's scum. * - How can a tree be scum? * - He cheats at cards. * - Oh that kind of scum...Wait! I cheat at cards! Am I scum? * - It isn't technically cheating if you announce it to the table before doing so. * - Well, I like to keep things honest. 5-3-1 Up A Tree If they weren't rushing to save Willow Druid's friend, or being chased by Hollows, our heroes would stop and smell the tulips. Enemies * 33 5-3-2 Pine and Dash Our party stops for a quick bite to eat, but their meal is interrupted by hungry Hollows. Enemies * 34 '5-4 Block it to me!' After finding a block covered in strange runes, our heroes decide to move on because the block is just too heavy. Enemies * 34 5-4-1 Sa-Lootin' Seeing ruins in the distance, our explorers decide to leave the path to see what kind of loot they can find. Enemies * 35 5-4-2 Cedar Shanty Our heroes break out into song, which attracts a small group of musically inclined Hollows. Enemies * 35 '5-5 Into the Ruins' A squirrel informs our Heroes that there were once great treasures in the ruins, but now there are only normal treasures left. Enemies * 36 5-5-1 What're Ya, Wal-nuts?! Storming through the ruins, our crusaders have little time to appreciate the history of their surroundings. Enemies * 36 5-5-2 A Bitternut Pill Hollows are converging on the location of Willow Druid's friend. Will our avengers make it in time? Enemies * 37 '5-6 The Nick of Pine' Our heroes reach Willow Druid's leafy friend with moments to spare. Some are surprised by the Acacia's leafiness. Enemies * 37 Dialogue * - Acacia, you're safe! * - Oh, Acacia is a tree. I really should have figured that out sooner. * - We came all this way for a tree? But we have plenty of firewood. * - Firewood!? Elder! you need to apologize right now. * - Why? I don't want to chop her down. As I said, we have plenty of fire-- * - ELDER! 5-6-1 The Slipperiest Elm Sure of Acacia's safety, our heroes follow the trail of corruption deeper into the forest. Enemies * 38 5-6-2 Suddenly Sycamore The forest is thick with Hollows. It is also thick with trees, but that's to be expected. Enemies * 38 5-7 Sapiosensual The king discovers he has a not-so-secret admirer. And also maybe allergies. Enemies * 39 Dialogue * - I keep waking up covered in leaves. * - Ha! I knew Acacia was smitten with you! * - What do you mean? * - Don't think of them as leaves. Think of them as love notes. * - Ugh, why does love have to be so itchy. Category:Campaign